


Giallo

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Changeling: the Dreaming, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Film Noir, Gen, Glove Kink, POV First Person, Vigilante
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-17 00:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Этюд глазами вигиланта.Фетишизм, эротика, декаданс, нуар. И феечки.





	Giallo

**Author's Note:**

> Персонажи-слуаги — из их китбука:  
> wod.su/changeling/book/kitbook_sluagh/03
> 
> Вдохновлено одноимённым жанром (см. posmotre.li/Джалло).

Змеи сбрасывают старую кожу. А я — надеваю новую.

Чёрная, матовая, прочная. Едва слышно поскрипывающая на сгибах, когда я сжимаю пальцы. Она чудесно пахнет и прекрасно сидит на руке. И великолепно выглядит в контрасте с молочно-белой шеей герцогини.

Та спит. Не погасив свечи, не сняв после бала вызывающе дорогие украшения и маску. На полу лежит платье, на кровати рядом — два её любовника. Они тоже беспробудно пьяны коктейлями причудливых фантазий и изысканных пороков. Аристократы-ши знают толк в развлечениях — мало в чём ещё остаётся топить тоску по недосягаемому миру их утерянного величия.

Я касаюсь мраморного рельефа груди, лучшей части произведения искусства — её обнажённого тела, покоящегося на шёлке. Герцогиня улыбается сквозь дрёму, принимая меня за одного их тех, с кем делит это роскошное ложе. 

Чёрная перчатка скользит выше, ласкает изгибы выступающих ключиц, мягко обнимает бледное горло. Ещё недавно его украшало рубиновое колье. Но третья муза её ненасытной страсти, юная эшу, которая развлекала высокородных гостей восточными танцами, украла его прямо с шеи госпожи, когда та сдалась сну. Жалких подачек, что доставались ей за долгие часы в окружении похотливых взглядов, не хватало на продовольствие для её табора. И нужда перевесила страх перед риском и жестоким наказанием.

Эшу сбежала тем же путём, которым пришёл я. Бедная девочка. Выражение ужаса не идёт таким красивым глазам. Быть может, её тоже пугали сказками о слуагах, рыскающих во мраке ночи и утаскивающих детей из колыбели? Впрочем, я её не виню: трудно сохранять спокойствие, когда зловещая тень, встреченная на пути, зажимает рот и вкрадчивым шёпотом убеждает не кричать, а нежной шейки касается холодный край лезвия.

— Я верну драгоценности, только пощадите! — тихо умоляет она, когда я убираю руку с её дрожащих губ.

Она тоже принимает меня не за того, кто я есть. Но эшу видят правду даже сквозь века и слои вымысла, и кое в чём она не ошиблась: я действительно знаю все грязные секреты и несу возмездие. К счастью, не по её душу.

Вот моя цель — герцогиня, отдающая приказы казнить невинных и расточающая их состояния на балы для таких же, как она, переполненных сосудов гордыни и распутства. Короли Прекрасного Народа, особенно нашего Неблагого Двора, всегда были таковы, но в мире людей — мире безверия и равнодушия — они пали ниже некуда.

Но теперь обвинитель, судья и палач — я.

Блеск острого лезвия. Чёрная перчатка крепко сжимает верный кинжал — ах, этот тихий скрип качественной кожи... помню, как мой дорогой друг шутливо заметил, что убеждённого денди не изгнать из меня и через ещё столько же лет, сколько прошло с их эпохи.

Алыми брызгами разлетаются капли, словно рассыпавшиеся драгоценные камни с оборванной нити. Алый шёлк простыней впитывает их. Алые губы пытаются кричать, но захлёбываются кровью.

Я вернул ей рубиновое колье — ещё прекраснее пропавшего.

***

В кабаре непривычно тихо. Словно большинство завсегдатаев, почувствовав необъяснимую тревожность, застывшую в ночных тенях, остались сидеть по домам.

Пианино фальшивит. Бросив неодобрительный взгляд, обнаруживаю, что за ним никого нет. Бармен-экстатик разливает по бокалам какую-то адскую смесь, переливающуюся ядовитыми цветами.

За столом играют в преферанс несколько носферату в галстуках и смокингах. Гнилые лица, обезображенные язвами и отслаивающейся кожей, недобро улыбаются мне. В их компании — мой Благой собрат. Молодой смертный парень, обменивающийся шутками и подколками с мерзкими столетними упырями. В нём нет страха. Он и есть страх.

Проходя мимо, приподнимаю шляпу. Тринадцатипалый в ответ салютует бокалом — он просто безумец, если отваживается пить эту неведомую дрянь. Носферату долго провожают меня хищными взглядами, будто чуя незримый фантом недавно пролитой крови.

Измученное пианино заставляют замолчать, швырнув в него что-то мохнатое и визжащее. Вместо него девица, завёрнутая в цветастую шаль, запевает печальную балладу, подыгрывая себе на банджо. Присматриваюсь. Узнаю сегодняшнюю случайную встречную. Но она меня — конечно, нет.

Покидая кабаре спустя некоторое время, прохожу рядом. Нет, память эшу определённо не стоит недооценивать — она успевает заметить только руку в кожаной перчатке, бросающую ей несколько монет, но я вижу проблеск узнавания в её глазах. Красивых глазах, которым так не идёт ужас.


End file.
